


Whisper at the Sea - Wispern am Meer (GER Version)

by Dramaqueen90



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, OT9 (EXO), bffbaekchen, clichebutadorable, dontlikebadends, exocbx, lovestory, owntranslation, shortstory, sidechansoo, sidesebaek
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Exo hat endlich Ferien am Meer bekommen. Zumindest für eine Woche. Bestes Timing für Jongdae, so dass er versuchen kann seinem (hoffentlich nichts ahnenden)  Schwarm Minseok näher zu kommen. Schnell jedoch muss er feststellen, dass es nicht so leicht ist wie er dachte.  Doch wozu sind Freunde da? Baekhyun wird Jongdae helfen, sagte er jedenfalls.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whisper at the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323537) by [Dramaqueen90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90). 

> Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner englischen Version "Whisper at the Sea" . Weil es hier zu wenige deutsche Fanfics gibt - und weil es Spaß macht. Viel Freude beim lesen!  
Wenn du lieber Englisch liest hier oben der Link zu der Englischen Version :-D

"Jungs, wir müssen reden", sagte Suho, während einer kurzen Pause ihres Tanz Training. "Es ist wichtig."

Jongdae seufzte. Der ganze Tag war bisher nahezu perfekt gewesen, doch wenn ihr Leader so etwas sagte wie jetzt, waren es meistens schlechte Neuigkeiten, die auf sie warteten. And da bedeutete Ärger.

"Ist irgendwas schlimmes passiert?", fragte Kyungsoo, bevor Jongdae etwas fragen konnte. "Stecken wir in Ärger? Und wenn ja - warum?"

Suho runzelte die Stirn. "Denkt ihr wirklich jedes Mal wenn ich mit euch reden will, dass es was schlechtes bedeutet? Sehr freundlich. Vielen Dank an euch alle."

"Wir sind nur besorgt, Junmyeon", nun ist es Minseok, der ihn ansprach. "Aber wenn es etwas gutes ist, freuen wir uns natürlich", er lächelte ihn an.

Jongdae seufzte. Minseok. Er war solch eine freundliche Person. Nicht erst zu reden über sein lächeln. Für Jongdae war er wie die Sonne. Wunderschön und warm. Und seine Stimme war oh so sanft. Und auch wenn Minseok der älteste von ihrer Grupper war, war er...

"Dae! Pass auf! Oder willst du, dass dein Schwarm mitbekommt wie du ihn ansabberst?", es war Baekhyun, der neben ihm saß und Jongdae damit zurück in die Realität katapultierte.

"Oh, verdammt. Hat er mitbekommen, dass ich ihn angestarrt habe?", fragte Jongdae seinen besten Freund seit Jahren leicht panisch.

Baekhyun schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber..."

"Wir haben Ferien bekommen", sagte Suho in exakt diesem Momen. "Für sieben Tage. Ferien am Meer. Morgen starten wir."

"ERNSTHAFT?", schrie Jongdae voller Freude. "Du machst keine Witze?"

"Nein, mache ich nicht, Jongdae", Suho lächelte ihn an.

Jongdae grinste breit über sein ganzes Gesicht. "Gott, das ist großartig! Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

Er fühlte sich als hätte er den Jackpot geknack. Ferien. Am Meer zusammen bit allen anderen. Und das bedeutete zusammen mit Minseok. Seinem Schwarm seit schon immer und einem Jahr. Das konnte ernsthaft nur ein Traum sein! Und falls es einer sein sollte, wollte Jongdae nicht aufwachen. Ferien am Meer. Das bedeutete, camping, lustige Spiele spieln, Filme gucken am Abend und ganz besonders Sonnenuntergänge zusammen ansehen. Nicht zu reden vom Feuerwerk. Konnte es irgendwas geben, was mehr romantisch war? Sicher nicht. Jongdae sah zu Minseok. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde den Älteren dazu bringen sich in ihn zu verlieben. Sieben Tage, eine ganze Woche, war mehr als genug.

Jongdae lachte. "Wir werden so viel Spaß haben!"


	2. Tag 1

Jongdae mochte Ferien wirklich gerne oder überhaupt freie Tage aber was her nie mochte war früh wach sein zu müssen. Er sah auf sein Handy. Es war vier Uhr früh. Normal schlief er zu dieser gottlosen Zeit noch tief. ABER - heute musste er aufstehen. Zumindest wenn er etwas frühstücken wollte. Und das wollte und brauchte er wirklich. Aber fürs Protokoll: Er verstand immer noch nicht warum Suho einen Flug für sechs Uhr früh gebucht hatte. Seiner Meinung nach sollte es ein Gesetz geben, welches Flüge um diese Zeit verbot. Doch wie auch immer. Frühstück war das wichtigste fürs erste. Seinen Koffer hatte er bereits gepackt (öffne den Koffer, schmeiß die Klamotten und alles was du brauchst rein, schließe den Koffer) also war das nichts worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste. Ganz nebenbei freute er sich total auf die nächsten Tage. Also stand er, nach einem weiteren Gähnen auf.

"Du bist spät", schimpfte Suho ihn leicht, als Jongdae, nach zwanzig Minuten in der Küche wo fast alle waren, auftauchte. "Du hast nur zehn Minuten." 

"Mhm", Jongdae nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kaffeemaschine. Er mochte Kaffee nicht unbedingt wie ein paar von den anderen aber jetzt gerade konnte er nicht ohne überleben.

"Hier bitteschön", hörte er eine sanfte und leicht amüsierte Stimme und hatte auf einmal eine warme Tasse in seinen Händen. "Du siehst aus als würdest du es brauchen."

"Oh, danke Minseok Hyung", murmelte Jongdae und trank einen Schluck vom Kaffee. Dann versteinerte er. Warte. Minseok. Es war Minseok? Jongdae blinzelte hektisch. Dann brachte er irgendwie heraus: "Es tut mir Leid." Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum er sich denn entschuldigte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Jongdae", Minseok lächelte ihm zu, und Jongdae fühlte sich als ob er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde. "Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Aber kann ich dich vielleicht was fragen?"

"Natürlich", Jongdae nickte noch einmal. "Alles!"

"Oh, danke. Das ist nett. Also wegen dem Flug, willst du..."

"DAE!", die Tür der Küche wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und Baekhyun trat ein. "Du setzt dich neben mich? Richtig Dae?", er klammerte sich an Jongdae. "Bitte!"

"Was?", Jongdae blinzelte verwirrt. "Oh. Klar, natürlich", stimmte er seinem besten Freund zu. "Sorry Hyung", sagte er dann zu Minseok. "Was wolltest du nochmal fragen?"

"Weißt du wie lang das der Flug dauer?", fragte Minseok.

Jongdae schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, tut mir Leid, Hyung. Aber Suho müsste es wissen. Vielleicht fragst du besser ihn?"

Alles in allem dauerte der Flug alle drei "Der Herr der Ringe" und zwei Episoden eines dummen (aber durchaus genießbaren) K Drama. Oder um es in einer andere Sprache zu sagen: Zehn Stunden. Und irgendwie schaffte es Baekhyun, neben dem Film, Jongdae von seinem Minseok Dilemma abzulenken. Und wo es doch gerade um Minseok (der neben Kyungsoo saß) ging - er verhielt sich äußerst seltsam. Da waren einige seltsame Blicke mit denen er Jongdae ansah. Vielleicht sollte er ihn, wenn sie ankamen mal fragen was los war, überlegte Jongdae. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte er selbst nicht falsch gemacht. Der Kaffee war schließlich für ihn gewesen. Und auf seine Frage hatte Jongdae ihm auch geantwortet. Minseok konnte schlecht wütend auf ihn sein, weil er die Antwort nicht wusste.

"Ah, ernsthaft das ist so frustrierend", Jongdae seufzte und schnallte sich auf seinem Stuhl an, für die Landung in wenigen Minuten. "Ich brauche definitiv einen Plan."

"Ein Plan für was?", fragte Baekhyun. "Für deinen Schwarm?"

"Baek!", panisch sah Jongdae zu Minseok, dieser aber hörte nichts, da er gerade Kopfhörer trug. "Bitte sei etwas leiser!"

"War doch nur eine Frage", verteidigte Baekhyun sich. "Und wenn du irgendwie Hilfe benötigst, ich bin da für dich Bestie. Du weißt das, richtig?"

"Klar", antwortete Jongdae. "Aber erstmal versuche ich es allein. So schwer kann es nicht sein."

Alles wird etwas mehr kompliziert, wenn auch nicht schwer, als Suho erklärte, dass sie mit Spielen herausfinden werden, wer sich mit wem ein Zimmer teilen würde. Jongdae mochte es Spiele zu spielen aber jetzt war er nicht ganz begeistert darüber. Wer wusste schon was passieren konnte? Vielleicht war es Minseok, der sich mit Jongdae das Zimmer teilen musste und das konnte er nicht überleben. Doch vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und bekam Chanyeol oder Baekhyun? Oder sogar Kyungsoo. Damit zumindest würde er okay sein, nicht aber mit Minseok.

Am Ende des Spiels bekam er, wofür er immer noch dankbar war, Baekhyun als Zimmernachbar. Nebenbei, Minseok bekam Chanyeol (was definitiv witzg werden würde), Suho mit Yixing (worüber beide glücklich zu sein schienen) und letzten Endes teilten sich Kyungsoo ein Zimmer mit Sehun. Jongdae fühlte sich als würde er ersteinmal alles überleben.

.


End file.
